Ravenwood's Angels
by EternalAnimeAngel08
Summary: First storyline I made up with Hetalia in it. Please give comments and let me know if anything needs fixing. My friend helped with the title, she's Moonyong98 and was a big help! In this story we have the Hetalians but not as you would expect them, add dragons, magic, an unwanted fate and un-known heroes and you have this!
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning and The End**

I watched as it roared and leapt going from one home to another destroying, consuming and getting stronger each time. I listened to the screams and cries for help from all the other people as the beast pounced on them while I sat with my family cowering and comforting each other. My younger twin brothers cried out as the beast grew larger and attacked more. My mother held the twins close, softly singing a lullaby; comforting them while my father stood in front watching as the beast destroyed our, once beautiful, land.

I curled into myself, my eyes shut tight as I tried to block out everything, the sights, the smells, the sounds of the horror that lay before me. However, no matter how hard I tried, I could not block out the nightmare of our friends, neighbours and the people of our town dying at the hands of the beast. "Help! Please someone help!" a voice cried, my father looked around, searching as my mother gave a cry of "here we're over here!". The voice cried out again but was accompanied by others "please help, we have wounded". My father looked at my mother, who nodded her head at him. Mother turned and gave me the sleeping twins and ran off with father towards the voices and towards…the beast!

I placed the twins behind me on their blanket, our only possession we had saved, and turned back to watch my mother and father. All of the voices were revealed to be kids ranging from the twins age to three years older than me (2-20yrs old). Father was bringing the last of them up to where I was when mother tripped, when we weren't watching the beast had grabbed mothers dress with its claws. "Alice!" my father cried "peter!" my mother shouted back fearful as the beast turned to her, father raced down to where mother was and pulled her up, ripping her dress in the process, but it was too late and they knew it. Turning back to me as I got the younger children behind=d me, they said something together as they held each other close but I couldn't hear it over the roaring over in my ears as I watched the beast attack and consume my parents. I stared in shock as the beast shook its mighty head, I hear the children crying around me. Turning around I took charge as I got the older kids to help me get the younger ones into the forest behind us. "No time for tears now, you have to take care of the twins and the other little ones, stay strong when everything calms down then you can cry" I thought as I turned to pick up the twins one of the older kids, a girl around my age, came over and picked up the younger twin.

"I'm Elizabeth" she said "I'm Nicole, that's Feliciano you're holding and this is Lovino" I told her. She nodded and turned to follow the other's, I turned to take one last look at my home and stood still as stone as I watched the beast watch me with its amber eyes and all I could think was…'Dragon'.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Journey starts with a single step**

I walked with Elizabeth with the twins in our arms still sleeping, as we walked I observed the others in our little group, I could count about 23 not including me and my brothers, all in different ages but most seemed related. Strangely enough all seemed to be from different nationalities; German, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, English, American, Canadian, French, Nordic, Baltic, Austrian, Hungarian, Ukrainian, Belarusian, Russian, Korean. "Only 27 from about 250" I thought as we trudged on hungry, sore and tired, little ones cried whether from hunger or their missing parents I don't know but it soon woke up the twins "yawn" Lovino was the first to wake up and I could tell that unless he had food or saw mother and father he would start crying up a storm which would cause Feliciano to start crying as well, so I quickly held Lovino on my chest and rested his head over my heart and began to sing Mother's Lullaby;

_(Mother's part)_

_Hush little one _

_Don't you fear_

_Mother and father are always near_

_If you can't see us _

_Then close your eyes_

_You'll be in for a big surprise~_

_The days may be long and the nights may be cold_

_But always you'll be in my loving hold~_

_One day we won't be here but don't you fret_

_Big sister will always catch you with her net_

_(My part)_

_I'll always be here _

_So don't you fear~_

_No monster will get you_

_'Cause I'm always near~_

_Darkness may rise_

_Don't give into fear_

_My warm and loving eyes~_

_Tell you I'm right here~_

_You are my flowers~_

_Just beginning to bloom_

_I'll do everything in my power~_

_To protect you and return home soon_

_Don't listen to what others say_

_We're all different_

_Like night and day_

_No matter what I promise you~_

_We'll have a little house and your own room soon_

_So shut your eyes_

_And rest your head_

_There's no need to stay awake~_

_Drift to the world you make~_

_And let your dreams keep you safe~_

_I'll always protect you_

_No matter what I gotta do~_

_You are my flowers_

_And I'll give all my power~_

_Until you're safe_

_And sleeping soundly again_

_Without a care in the world~_

As my voice held the last note before falling silent I realised that not only had the twins fallen back to sleep but it was so quiet, not even a bird sang. I looked up from Lovino to the others and saw most of them staring at me, quiet as mice, the little ones didn't cry, their tears were beginning to dry while they stared wide-eyed and the older kids had their eyes shut with smiles on their faces, as if remembering their mother holding them close as their father wished them a goodnight. "Nicole" Elizabeth's voice broke the silence, I turned to her "yes" I spoke, breaking the silence more "your voice is beautiful and….thank you" she said a warm smile on her face "for what?" I asked, questioning why she would thank me, "for bringing out the sun on a once dark day" she answered as birds once more began to sing. I turned to the others and was shocked to see them nodding their heads in agreement as the little ones began to laugh and play.

"How about ve rest here for now?" a slightly posh looking boy about 19 asked, his voice holding a slight German accent, "yes Roderich, that sounds like a good idea" Elizabeth said to the boy before turning to me "what do you think, Nicole?" she asked, I stared shocked again as to why she would ask me before nodding my head and moving to the small clearing with the others and sitting down to rest. "So, what do we do know?" questioned a motherly looking girl around the age of 20 with 2 little ones close to her "where do we go?" asked a Spanish boy, about 19yrs old, "we could go north to the kingdom Valercia" said Elizabeth "yes, but they're already full of others that have lost their vay, even if most of us are children they vouldn't take us in" Roderich told her. "What about west to the kingdom Thyla?" asked a British boy, about 18yrs old, "zay 'ave been attacked by dragon's and are doing repairs, zey will not accept any outsiders" said a Frenchman about 19yrs old. "Well, we can't go east" said a Danish boy, about the age of 18yrs old, "it's nothing but forest until you hit the sea" added an emotionless Norwegian boy, about 17yrs old, as he held a little baby "and when you get there…." A Finnish boy about 18yrs old, added before shivering "the Vikings get you" a tall, intimidating Swedish boy about 20yrs old finished for him.

"Vell, ve can't stay here" an albino boy about 19yrs old said, his voice slightly raspy and holding a German accent "I don't see you having any ideas Gilbert" Elizabeth said to the albino a sharp tone to her voice, "we can't go east, north or west" I said causing them to turn and look at me as I finally spoke up, I didn't look up from where I sat with the twins. "Mother once told me a story of a great kingdom hidden in a protected valley where all were welcome and no danger would ever reach them" I continued still not looking up "the kingdom of Catori" the British boy finished. I looked up at him as well as the others, he flinched slightly from all the staring then began speaking again "mother would tell us the story nearly every night" "but would we really chance it on a fairytale" the Estonian boy with glasses finally spoke up. Silence fell on us as the boys words sunk in "even if it was a tiny chance or a small rumour about something that would was unbelievable, yet the exact thing I was looking for, even if I had to go to the four corners of the land or had to give my own life, I would….because even if it's tiny, it's still something that would give my brothers a home, safety and a new beginning" I said a cold look in my eyes and a stern and determined tone to my voice as I looked up to the Estonian boy and watched as he flinched from my look.

"Same here" said the British and Frenchman together as they held 2 little boys in between them, "me too" spoke the Chinese boy about 19yrs old, as he held a little Japanese boy and a little Korean boy, "as would I" said the Ukrainian girl holding the little girl and boy as close as she could "us too" said the Danish and Finnish boys as they huddled slightly together along with the Norwegian, the baby and the Swedish. "Don't forget me" said Gilbert as held a slightly uncomfortable-looking blond baby to him "we're friends so I won't leave either, that and who would help you look after the twins" Elizabeth said as she held Roderich's arm and slightly tugged on it, Roderich coughed a little before speaking "I wouldn't leave you either" he said, "I wouldn't leave my friends to fend for themselves" said the Spanish boy sitting slightly between the Frenchman and Gilbert. "So you're all going to chase after a fairytale even if it means risking your lives" the Estonian boy said "Eduard I think it'll be a good idea" the Lithuanian boy said "better than nothing" said the small Latvian boy "you really need to think before you speak Raivis" said the Lithuanian as he shook his head at the small boy "sorry Toris, it just happened, again" replied Raivis "so you both think we should join their wild goose chase?" asked Eduard to Toris and Raivis, both looked at each other than us then back to each other before looking at Eduard with a determined look and nodding their heads. Eduard sighed before looking at us "alright…. We're going to" he said staring at me as the others gave happy little cheers and smiles, thoughts of having to split up vanishing from their minds "alright" I said to him "everyone let's get some rest now we'll have to start moving on in the morning, we'll stop at the nearest village to get supplies, clothes and packs, it'll be a long walk so buy only the essentials, got it?" I told everyone as they nodded and laid out what little extra blankets or cloaks to lie on.

I wrapped the twins up in their blanket and kissed them goodnight before lying them down and curling around them, "Nicole" I heard a voice call quietly as I was beginning to fall asleep "yes" I said as I sat up and turned to Roderich "it's not much but mother and father gave me some money" he said as placed a medium-sized velvet pouch in my hands, my eyes widened as I felt the velvet and heard the slight jingle of coins. I slowly opened the pouch and looked inside, what I saw brought a gasp to my lips and a smile on my face, silver & gold, the whole pouch was filled with silver and gold coins "Roderich we'll be able to by some horses and maybe a cart so the little ones won't have to walk for so long and medical supplies and food and…and" I stopped and looked up at him "I can't possibly take this, your mother and father gave it to you" I stretched my hand out him to give back the pouch. "No, my mother and father would want you to have it, to buy what we need" he said gently pushing my hand back "thank you, you have no idea how much difference this will make" I told him as he rose to go back to sleep, he looked down at me and smiled "it's fine, my mother and father would be proud of me to have you as a friend" he told me as he walked off and laid back down and fell asleep. I stared at the pouch in my hand before looking up to the clear night sky "mummy, daddy don't you worry, I'll take good care of the boys, we know where we're going and I believe in the story, and you don't have to worry about me I'll be fine" I said before a warm breeze travelled through the clearing, my eyes closed as the breeze washed over me, as I fell asleep I thought I felt my mother caress my check before kissing it and my father gently ruffle my hair.


	3. Author's Note

I can't believe I'm doing this only after the second chapter, oh well here goes

I'm sooooooooooooo sorry to all my readers, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to put this story on hold because I can't keep switching back and forth between my 3 stories. Yes, that's right 3; I have my story here, on fanfiction and 2 stories on Quotev, if you want to read them go here 27044153 and I hope you enjoy my stories. As an apology for you, my lovely readers I give this cute picture that is adorable!


End file.
